Zorki-4
Zorki-4 is a 35 mm rangefinder camera, manufactured by Krasnogorsky Mekhanichesky Zavod (KMZ) , (Красногорский механический завод = Mechanical Factory of Krasnogorsk), near Moscow, former USSR and produced between 1956-73, quantity 1715677. ЗОРКИЙ = Zorkiy, means Sharp Sight. Zorki-4 was possibly the most popular of all Zorki cameras. The Zorki-4 was also the first of the Zorki cameras to be exported in large numbers to the west. When the Zorki-4 rangefinder was introduced in 1956, its contemporaries included the Zorki S, Zorki 2S, FED 2b, Leica M3 (introduced two years before), Leica IIIg, Nikon S2, Canon VT, Canon L1. The Zorki 4's production run outlasted all of them. When it morphed into the Zorki-4K by 1973, its contemporaries included the FED 4b, Leica M4 and M5, Nikon F2, and Canon F-1 and Canon Canonet QL 17 GIII. The Zorki-4 is basically a Zorki-3S with a self-timer. It retained all of the features and strong points of the 3S. The early bodies have vulcanite body covering, engraved shutter speeds - 1s, 1/5, 1/10, 1/25, 1/50, 1/100, 1/250, 1/500, 1/1000 +B - and strap lugs. Later bodies (post ~1965) have fabric covering and the more modern base 2 logarithmic shutter speed progression: 1s, 1/2, 1/4, 1/8, 1/15, 1/30, 1/60, 1/125, 1/250, 1/500, 1/1000 and the figures are silk-screened. By the mid-sixties, the strap lugs had disappeared. There are at least 32 types/versions of the Zoki-4 Types in this page are according to Alaxander Komarov in Fotoua. You can also find serial numbers for dating of the cameras in this site. There is another former USSR cameras classification and info by Aidas Pikiotas in SovietCams There are usefull books about cameras of former USSR and have classifications also. Pages from the the book of former USSR cameras by Suglob, Shaternik, Kochergin Discussion about clasifications in the books of Princelle and Suglob, Shaternik, Kochergin in USSR Photo Forum or as to Aidas Pikiotas there are 4 versions and 13 typesSovietcams Specifications *Lens: Zorki-4 was supplied with either a Jupiter-8 (ЮПИТЕР) 50mm f/2, or Industar-50 (ИНДУСТАР) 50mm f/3.5 lens; several other lenses were available. The lens is interchangeable, M39 screw mount *Focusing: Matching yellow rangefinder images in the finder, ring and scale on the lens, w/DOF scale *Shutter: Horizontal travelling focal plane, rubberized silk double cloth curtain, speeds: 1-1/1000 +B, setting dial on the top plate, lift and turn *Viewfinder: Coupled viewfinder/rangefinder, large and bright; Diopter adjustment lever: beneath the re-wind knob *Take-up spool: special, not captive, there is a small pin for attaching the film perforates on it *Engravings on the back of the top plate: KMZ logo and the serial number *Body: Metallic, cast aluminum; Weight: 687g *Serial no. first two digits correspond to the production year *As with other Soviet-era rangefinders, the shutter speed selector rotates when the shutter is released, and should not be changed until after the shutter has been cocked. If you change the shutter speed without cocking the shutter first, the setting pin can be broken when you advance the film and cock the shutter. Notes Bibliography In English * Princelle, Jean Loup - Made In USSR - The Authentic Guide To Russian And Soviet Cameras, Le Reve Edition, 2004 (ISBN 2952252106 (ISBN13: 9782952252102) Paperback In Russian * 1200 Cameras from USSR by Suglob, Shaternik, Kochergin, 2009 , more info about book Links General links * Zorki 4 Review by BKSPicture * in Fotoua by Alexandr Komarov * in Sovietcams * Zorki 4 and Zorki 4K in the Antique Russian Camera website by Valdis * Russian Camera Collection, a website by Stephen Rothery (includes all Zorkis and the Mir) * Zorki 4K from Roland Givan's site * Zorki 3, 4, 4K and Mir at Tigers Lair * Zorki 4 in Matt Denton's photography site * Zorki 4 and Zorki 4K in Alfred Klomp's Camera Page * Zorki 4 in From the focal plane to infinity * Zorki 4 in the Living Image Camera Museum * Zorki cameras in Nathan Dayton's Communist Cameras website * Zorki 4K at Photoethnography by Karen Nakamura * Zorki rangefinder cameras, a text only review at Buggrit Online * on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand ** Krasnogorsk Zorki 4 ** Krasnogorsk Zorki 4 ** Krasnogorsk Zorki 4 ** Krasnogorsk Zorki 4 ** Krasnogorsk Zorki 4 ** Krasnogorsk Zorki 4 ** Krasnogorsk Zorki 4K * Zorki 4 in Wayne Cornell's photography site Repair notes * FED/Zorki shutter mechanism and repair notes from Rick Oleson's website Documentation and manuals There is a manual for the Zorki 4K in the Russian Camera Collection website. Another source for a manual is Mike Butkus' website. * Russian Zorki 4a user manual at www.collection-appareils.fr * French Zorki 4K user manual at www.collection-appareils.fr Category:39mm screw mount Category:Former USSR Category:KMZ Category:Zorki Category:Z Category:35mm rangefinder Category:Russia